Mobile communication systems have been developed for the user to communicate on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, mobile communication systems have evolved to the level capable of providing high speed data communication service as well as voice telephony service.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication systems, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is on the standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps. With the completion of LTE standardization, recent studies are focused on LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) for improving data rate with the adoption of several new techniques to legacy LTE systems. The term ‘LTE system’ as used herein may be construed to include legacy LTE systems and LTE-A systems.